This invention concerns a method for achieving an ideal and total mixture of two different substances by employing a unique dispersion and agitation system. The substances to be mixed by this method are generally speaking liquids but extend to include powders and granular substances (from now on all will be refered to as fluids with `liquid` being reserved for liquids only)
Normally, several kinds of fluids are placed in Y-shaped or X-shaped tubes and forced together; or they are mixed in one of the standard mixers. Occasionally fluids are mixed using both methods successively. However, as the viscosity of the fluids becomes greater there is a corresponding decline in the quality of the mixture. The amount of extra energy required therefore to achieve a good mix increases.
This tendency is particularly apparent when fluids of very different nature are mixed.
For this reason, when dynamic force is not employed for these kinds of fluids it is extremely difficult to get an even mix and the quality of the final product declines.